


Исповедь дневника короля слабака

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Что о Юури думает его дневник





	Исповедь дневника короля слабака

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diary of a Wimpy King](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406476) by seamusog. 



По-моему, он псих. Вечно рассказывает мне невероятные истории про другой мир, утверждая, что он там король – причем король демонов, хотя ничего демонического в нем с фонариком не найдешь. Нет, он не ангел, отнюдь. Уж я-то это точно знаю, потому что лежу спрятанным прямо под стопкой его порножурналов.  
Но считать его демоном? Ха-ха три раза, не смешите мои тапочки (которых у меня и нет).  
Во всяком случае, он регулярно пишет во мне истории о приключениях в этом его «королевстве демонов». По его словам, у них там есть летающие скелеты, лодки-бананы, пожирающие души демонические мечи и коробки, в которых хранится глобальный п..ц. А в нем самом живет мега-крутое существо, которое призывает водяных драконов, вызывает землетрясения, создает големов из куриных костей и учиняет многие другие непотребства. В общем, как ни крути, а он там получается главный злодей.  
Врунишка несчастный.  
Откуда я это знаю?  
Ну, парень кое-что слишком уж яростно отрицает. Само собой, он втихаря хранит порно, но как по мне – это только прикрытие.  
Потому что в том маленьком уютном фентези-мирке он помолвлен. С парнем.  
Да-да, именно так.  
Вот только он не хочет признавать, что гей. Конечно, он фантазирует, что оказался случайно помолвлен с красавчиком с внешностью героя седзе-манги. Но за этим всегда следует фраза типа «хотя я не гей». А как вам, например, такое: «Я открыл глаза и увидел над собой нимб из золотых волос и прекрасные сияющие зеленые глаза, напомнившие о глубоком-преглубоком озере. Я бы определенно запал на него, несмотря на его эгоизм, если бы только у меня была хоть малейшая склонность к подобному»?  
Так, значит, Шибуя Юури, у тебя совсем нет склонности к подобным вещам? Давай-ка вглядимся в твою фантазию попристальнее, господин «нормальнее меня не бывает».  
Во-первых, почему бы не тебе не фантазировать, будто ты помолвлен с какой-нибудь блондинкой? С той же леди Элизабет, о который ты писал пару месяцев назад. А как насчет экс-королевы с большими сиськами? У нее, между прочим, тоже светлые волосы и зеленые глаза – всё, как ты любишь.  
Во-вторых, ты фантазируешь, что твой бесспорно-мужского-пола-жених спит в твоей постели. В ночной сорочке с рюшечками. Ну ты и извращенец. Хотя в целом я одобряю (а чего еще можно от меня ждать, я же день за днем соседствую с порно!).  
В-третьих, вы с ним удочерили девочку, и ты исписываешь целые страницы рассказами о том, какая вы замечательная семья, как крепки между вами узы, даже несмотря на то, что вы так мало времени проводите вместе. С таким же успехом мог бы исписать меня вдоль и поперек надписями «Юури фон Бильфельд», словно одуревшая от любви фанатка. Но это до ужаса слащаво, так что, пожалуйста, хватит. От твоего сладкого сиропа даже у меня зубы ноют – а у меня и зубов-то нет.  
В-четвертых, ты прямо-таки поэтически млеешь от его внешности. В смысле, ты тратишь целые параграфы, описывая, насколько же он похож на ангела. И насколько он красивее любой девушки. И как его глаза напоминают тебе озера. Как тебе приятно, что такой офигенный парень бегает за тобой. Скажи на милость, какому  _нормальному_ парню будет приятно, если за ним начнет бегает другой парень? Вот именно, чисто гейская заморочка.  
И посчитай, сколько раз ты уже написал о том, как принимал с ним ванны. Я уже знаю, что тебя прет от идеи оказаться обнаженным вместе с каким-нибудь красавчиком, но, может, пора уже двигаться дальше? Или тебе просто нравится изводить самого себя?  
Да смирись уже.  
Твоя мама знает, что ты гей. Твой брат знает, что ты гей. Они это знают совершенно точно… потому что тоже меня читают.  
И да, маленькая просьба – не мог бы ты хранить порножурналы где-нибудь в другом месте? А то твой брат их периодически тырит, и меня это бесит. Фу! Ты же понимаешь, мне потом с этими журналами рядом лежать.  
Если бы мог, я бы сейчас тяжело вздохнул.  
Ну почему меня не мог купить тот, другой парень? В очках и в форме престижной частной школы. Он выглядел образцовым учеником. Уверен, что уж он-то точно не редкостный гей-извращенец, в отличие от этого «короля демонов» с его латентной гомосексуальностью. Уж он бы писал во мне что-нибудь поинтереснее бейсбола и светловолосых красавчиков.  
Да и вообще, кто в здравом уме и твердой памяти сделал бы этого моего клоуна королем?!  
Иногда меня так и тянет застрелиться.


End file.
